


Wikipedia

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word phone call drabble inspired by the 2009 Wiki-rumor that Gale had tied the knot.  (And also the tales of how... *overzealous* the Randy fans were at BTF that year.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wikipedia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up. (But not the Wikipedia rumor, someone else did that, lol.)

"Gale! What's up?"

"Did you know that anyone can put shit on Wikipedia?"

"Huh. Yes, actually, I did."

"And how exactly did you come to know this?"

"Well, I tried it... recently... and whaddya know, it worked!"

"Randolph Harrison. What the _fuck_."

"Geez, I'd think you'd be in a better mood. I hear I owe you a toaster!"

"You put on the internet that I got married?!"

"You mean you didn't?"

"RANDY!"

"…You should've been a little more sympathetic about Stockbridge."

"What? I was- Wait, did you do this to get back at me or the fans?"

"Eh, two birds."


End file.
